


More

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia shares a thought with Stiles and he enlightens her with a simple answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote something absurdly small out of the boredom of not writing anything at all? Hope you like it.

_“I think you should come dance with me.”_

She knew humankind was free inside an infinity, therefore, never to entirely explore its surroundings- a beautiful neverending mystery that expands by the millisecond with no one she knows of to admire its work. Bodies explode into lifeless existence and others burn bright their way into oblivion. Constantly changing, flourishing, glowing and yet…  _humankind_ . So propense to death, such obsession with life. The Universe, with it’s endless properties could certainly have come up with something less perishable, more grand and efficient, but no. Humankind stands, then curls, then lays dead under dirt, into the sea or burnt into grains. And it seemed nonsensical and out of control to make yourself an organism that  _dies_ .

She shared the thought once.

“But we live.” Stiles looked at her like she was spiraling into madness. Which she was not.

And maybe it wasn’t much of an answer at first, but as she laid on it at night, it grew on her. Because yes, they live. And for such short time, doing such foolish things. They  live , and enjoy it. How many times had she run for her life? To make sure she’s not the one curling into death? She would move in frenzy with trees and rivers and the ground under her because they were all trying to stay and, clinging to this earth like it’s the answer to all their problems.

That being said, when she was watching TV at 11p.m., sitting on the couch finishing painting her toe nails and Stiles turned the radio on, reminding her of how amazing it is to be alive, she smiled to herself, waiting for him to say the word.

“I think you should come dance with me.” He pointed at her cheekily and she meant to say no at first, because of impulse. She would always go for mean, when in doubt. But she was never in doubt with Stiles Stilinski. Because he was part of what made her cling to the Earth and he helped her understand that. So when it’s late at night and he plays something cheesy like Fly Me To The Moon, as if they were a couple from the fifties, even though the sound comes from his last generation iPod, she gets up and takes his hand.

“You’re ridiculous.” She mumbled with her face buried in his neck.

“But you’re still dancing.” His chuckle is a heavenly sound to her.

“That’s because you’re ridiculous and  _more_. ”

“More?” 

“More.”


End file.
